


Twenty-One

by lostinmysticfalls



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 16:05:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11039586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmysticfalls/pseuds/lostinmysticfalls
Summary: It's Kate's 21st birthday and she just wants to go out and have a good time.  Tequila shots, a Taylor Swift song and a long-overdue declaration.





	Twenty-One

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot was born from a request made by a very good friend of mine, so it's a little different from other stuff I've posted for this pairing. More fun and more smut. Written in present tense. AU.

She has really been testing him the past few weeks.  Like a devious siren drawing a sailor out to sea, just close enough for him to be enchanted by her voice but far enough to still make his own choices.  If he really thinks about it, _tempting_ would be a more fitting term.  Except, he’s not entirely sure she’s doing it on purpose. 

Every little move she makes, the way she speaks, her little mannerism and quirks—he’s become painfully aware of it all.  Witnessing her blossom has been a double edged sword.  Sure, she’s a hell of a fighter and an even better partner now, but she’s her own being.  She could handle herself without him just fine and she’s shown it on numerous occasions. Seth still doesn’t know how he feels about that.   

Their banter and near flirtation used to be enjoyable but the more time passes without either making a move, the more painful it’s become.  Like a knife twisting in his entrails, slowly draining him of life. 

He and Richie always said, dying in the arms of a beautiful woman was the best way to go, but Seth never imagined that dying at the hands of Kate Fuller would be as good of an alternative. 

And now, she’s standing there with that wide, beautiful grin.  Green eyes sparkling with joy and excitement as she practically begs him.  And God knows, he’s imagined her begging many times before.  Except, not for this.  And she’s really stepping up her game at the moment, leaning over that kitchen counter, the neckline of her blouse falling victim to gravity—unlike her firm, perky tits.  He’s thought about those too, plenty of times.

He leans over, meeting her halfway, like they are locked in a staring contest, but he mainly does it to hide the fact that thinking lewdly of her has made him semi-hard. 

“The bracelet wasn’t enough of a gift?” He says, pointing at it as it moves around her wrist.

She rolls her eyes but smiles.

“Please.”  Her mouth puckers, slightly parted as her auburn hair falls to one side in waves. “It’s my 21st birthday, don’t be a jerk.” She whines. “If Richie were here, he’d be all in. Don’t make me go by myself, Seth.”  Her tone changes when she says his name and he’s a fucking sucker for it.

Seth’s jaw clenches at this remark.  The last time Kate went anywhere by herself, she didn’t make it home until the following morning.  Just thinking about it drives him mad. He never dared asked her where she’d spent the night. 

He’s noticed the way men look at her.  Like she’s this innocent, pure little thing they’d like to rough up and soil.  His stomach turns at the thought.  And now, he’s also sick with himself because he’s thought about her in more or less explicit terms as well. 

“You’re not going by yourself to that shit hole.”  He says.

A shriek escapes her throat and she swiftly moves around the counter, throwing her arms around his neck.  Seth prays— _since when does he fucking pray?_ —to a higher being, hoping she’s not pressing close enough to feel the thickening in his pants. 

Her lips brush his ear as she perches up on her toes.  “You’re going to have so much fun, you’re gonna regret not saying yes sooner.”  She lingers for a few moments, her body slightly swaying him from side to side.

There is a smirk on her face when she pulls away, like she’s holding a secret she’s not willing to divulge quite yet. 

Seth looks at her.  Perhaps this is it, he thinks.  Perhaps this is the moment when Kate finally throws it all in his face.  His longing stares.  The unnecessary touches.  The way the pitch in his voice changes when she gets too close.  

A shiver runs through his body.  The thought of her yelling obscenities at him—not the good kind—scares the shit out of him.  After all, he can’t really expect her to feel the same way about him. Right? 

He made up his mind a long time ago.  If Kate had any kind of feelings for him, there would be no reason for her to entertain any other relationships the way she has—no matter how insignificant.  He’s learned to live with it.  Watching her flirt her way in and out of things.  Laughing at the expense of the idiots who think she’s being serious.  But that’s all he does.  He just watches.  Afraid to say anything that will scare her away.  

He pushed her away once before and he’s not about to do it again. Even if he has to die a painful death from wanting her so bad and getting nothing in return.

“I’m going to take a shower.”  She says and to his lusting ears it almost sounds like an invitation.  “You probably should too.”  Then she laughs melodically. One eyebrow raises and her eyes pan down to his crotch without saying a single word.

She knows but does nothing.  And he feels the knife twisting just a little tighter inside him.

* * *

It's a Friday night and the bar is busy with lively people eager to lose themselves in the alcohol, the music, and the company of strangers. Seth finds an empty table and then pulls a chair over from another so Kate can sit down. 

“Take a seat, birthday girl.” He says, giving her a side smile. 

Kate simpers, “Sitting is not my idea of having fun.” She takes a seat anyway, crossing her legs as she turns to look at the people dancing near the bar. Her eyes inevitably dart to the rowdy crowd in the corner.

“Don’t even think about it.” Seth says when he realizes she’s caught side of the mechanical bull currently being mounted by a drunk girl celebrating her bachelorette party.

She laughs but continues to watch, highly amused by the spectacle.

Seth takes this opportunity to take a better look at her. The little red outfit she’s wearing slides up her leg as she bounces her foot up and down underneath the table. His gaze follows the length of her milky legs, down to the black high heels on her feet. Kate in high heels is not a common occurrence but it sure is a fine one. 

She turns back to him again and he looks up quickly, like he’s a teenage boy again and he just got caught peeking at a dirty magazine. 

“What?” She asks, resting her chin on her interlaced fingers. Her eyes look hauntingly beautiful, sparkling behind the dark eye makeup she has on. “You lose something under the table?” 

She is on to him and Seth can feel the temperature in the room increase several degrees the longer she stares at him.

“What do you want to drink?” He asks, changing the subject. 

Kate thinks carefully of her options, her dark red lips twisting. “How about some tequila shots?”

Seth crinkles his brow, unsure if she knows what that will do to her so early in the evening. “Are you sure-”

“Tequila.” She reiterates, louder this time. There is no saying ‘no’ to the girl.

He goes to the bar, waits for the bartender to realize there are other people to serve besides the girls showing him their cleavage and making eyes at him. It doesn’t take more than ten minutes but that’s enough time for the prowlers to make their move. He’s holding one heaping shot of tequila in each hand, stopping dead in his tracks when he sees the asshole flirting with Kate.

“Jesus fucking Christ.” He says under his breath, rolling his eyes. 

When he gets to the table the guy looks at him like he’s the one who is intruding. Seth pays no attention to him, letting the words slip out of his mouth like warm honey when he reaches her. “Here you go, sweetheart.” It’s enough for the unwanted company to retreat, and he didn't even have to try to scare him off.

Neither he or Kate see it fit to discuss the stranger.

The shot glasses clank together, contents overflowing and running down Kate’s fingers. “Cheers!” They say in unison. Seth adds a _Happy 21st_ for good measure. The tequila goes down smoothly, leaving a trail of heat in his throat that spreads when it reaches his stomach. Kate takes her wedge of lime and sucks on it, making a face at the sourness. 

That one shot alone gives her cheeks a natural pink blush. Seth doesn’t have the heart to deny any of her followup requests, from the second shot to the Long Island Iced Tea she’s now holding in her hand.

She’s struggling to stay still in her chair, the buzz has obviously gotten to her. “I love this song!” Her eyes grow larger.

Seth makes a face as he leans on the table with one arm. “You can’t be serious.” He remarks, like it’s the worst song he’s ever heard. 

There’s no stopping what comes next. Her movements are flirty and sexy as she begins to sing. “ _It feels like the perfect night…_ ”

“Oh God.” He says, even though deep down he’s enjoy the fuck out of this little private performance she’s putting on for him.

“ _For breakfast at midnight, to fall in love with strangers…_ ” Kate continues on without a care in the world but not before sipping from her drink, “ _It’s miserable and magical ooh yeah. Tonight’s the night that we forget about the deadlines. It’s time. _”__

She gets off from her chair as she sings the words, dancing near him and trying so hard to get him to move. Seth can’t help laughing at her insistence. “ _I don’t know about you, _” She points at him. “ _But I’m feeling 22…___ ”

He leans in, those shots of tequila catching up to him now. “Not there yet, Princess. 21 remember?”

But she doesn’t care. And the more he reminds her that she is, in fact, not twenty-two, the more she keeps singing and dancing.

“ _You don’t know about me,_ ” her tone is sassy and playful just like her smiles. “ _But I bet you want to…_ ” and then she winks, making him feel off balance like someone just pulled a rug from under his feet. 

He absentmindedly places a hand behind her back, drawing her in, which she doesn’t seem to mind. “I never would’ve pegged you for a pop music fan.” He says, his eyes roaming over the ethereal features of her face. 

She finishes her drink and sets the empty glass on the table. “You don’t know everything about me yet, Seth.” She says with a smirk, her red lips dangerously close to his mouth. 

Seth wants to continue the conversation. He wants to ask her if one of the things he doesn’t know about her has anything to do with the way she feels about him. Why can’t she just put an end to his torment? 

But she’s back to singing that stupid song and her body is moving again, gently brushing up against him. “ _It feels like one of those nights we won’t be sleeping. It feels like one of those nights. You look like bad news._ ” Her eyes return to him now, locked in an intense gaze as she practically sings the last couple lines directly to him. “ _I gotta have you. I gotta have you._ ”

Kate’s arms encircle his neck, all inhibitions gone at this point. His heart is beating so fast he thinks it’s going to burst out of his chest and he feels his knees weaken for a split second when her face comes in close proximity to his. 

“I want to ride the bull now.” She says slowly, leaving hot breath swirling in his ear.

He gulps but doesn’t have a chance to answer before she takes off.

* * *

Kate climbs up on that rackety monstrosity to the whistles and hollers of the crowd. 

Seth, knowing it could all end in disasters, leans into the operator and slips him ten bucks. "Go easy on her. I don't want her flying off that thing." The man shakes his head but ultimately agrees.

The bull starts moving slowly, and she glides back and forth smoothly. Throwing one hand in the air like she's getting ready to lasso cattle. 

Two young guys, probably around her age, stop next to Seth just to watch. One of them makes a comment, "Check out that piece of cherry pie." And the other one makes a sound with his mouth like he's already savoring it. Seth gives them the side eye, huffing in frustration, wondering when it will all be over. 

It’s not that he’s not enjoying the show. He just wishes there weren’t countless other eyeballs on her too. He’s a selfish bastard like that.

The cheers from the crowd intensify and Kate is moving lower and lower as the front of the bull angles downward. Any sudden move and she’ll face-plant onto the cushioned floor. The stuttering motion makes her body bob obscenely. 

Seth never imagined himself doing this but he's suddenly thanking God for her not wearing a skirt, even though the shorts on that outfit are riding up her ass a little too high for comfort.

"Can you just imagine that." The guy to his right says. He doesn’t have to finish his thought for Seth to know exactly what this asshole is imagining. 

This time Seth turns to him, staring him down like he's going to kill him with his bare hands if he doesn’t shut the fuck up. He makes it perfectly clear that he has claim over the girl—even though he knows he definitely does not.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know she was with you." The guy backs away, taking his friend with him.

The bull starts moving faster and her hips undulate like she's mastered dominance over it. It’s strangely hypnotizing. Seth can't bring himself to tear his eyes away and he feels like a real pervert right at that moment.

Luckily, he only has to live with the shame for a couple minutes before the operator congratulates her and the ride comes to an end.

* * *

He's sitting down, swiping through his phone at nothing in particular when she returns from the bathroom. His buzz is still lingering but he’s feeling more level-headed.

She stands in front of him, a smirk on her face as she stares. And he knows there’s something that she wants. 

"Please don't ask me to dance." He says.

Kate shakes her head, the look in her eyes is dark and coquettish, like she's about to pull the ultimate heist. "I don't feel like dancing anymore."

There's a relief that washes over him. But it quickly turns to panic when she walks around him, circling him like he's prey. His blood pumps faster in his veins, her hand brushing his left shoulder like she’s scheming something. The back of her legs touch the side of his and suddenly she's lowering herself on him, sitting across his lap. 

She's so warm and the weight of her body feels so right, he can't even bring himself to speak.

"I want to do something else." She says, her mouth trailing over his jaw. His stubble grazing her lips. 

Seth has no clue what is happening, all he knows is that it’s the best damn thing to ever happen to him. He lets her do her thing. And then he becomes aware of the warm and wet sensation that touches his neck. 

He shivers. 

"Kate, what are you doing?" His speech is broken.

She whispers. "Just go with it." Her lips glide over the side of his neck, the black ink of his tattoos coming in contact with her tongue. 

"Do you even realize," he pauses, chills down his neck, "What you're doing?"

"Of course I do, Seth. I just didn't think I'd have to be the one to do it first. And on my birthday, no less." She mutters. 

Her fingers are playing with his hair, and her body is pressed against him. He realizes her arousing actions are making him hard in a room full of strangers. "Kate. If you don't stop, you're gonna make it hard for me to get up and walk." 

She laughs at his bluntness. Gazing into his eyes before she goes for it and presses her lips into him. She’s been waiting too damn long for it.

His breathing hitches, her pink lips opening up for him, his tongue barely grazing her teeth before she pulls away. His breathing is already heavy. 

"Let's go home.” She mutters.

* * *

They're barely inside the house when she kisses him again, pulling on his jacket, desperate to get him out of it. It falls to the ground and she kicks it out of the way.

His hands are moving freely over her, running over her waist and down her ass. The silkiness of her outfit feeling like butter on the palm of his hands. 

The door slams close, and he takes her face between his hands, hungrily nipping at her lips, pushing her against it. She's already moaning into his mouth, her center wet for him and pulsating with heat.

His shirt goes flying across the room. His upper body bare as she runs her hands over his taut muscles. God, he’s so fucking perfect.

"You have no idea how much I wanted this," he grunts, feeling her hands undo his belt as they both kick off their shoes.

"Show me." She pulls down on his zipper, his dick already hard. 

Seth picks her up and her legs encircle his hips. His hands clasp tightly over her ass, as her mouth delves into him again. They're moving and she couldn't care less where he takes her. They can fuck over the kitchen counter if that's what he wants. As long as he fucks her.

Moments later, her back lands on his bed, and he crawls on top of her, his eyes full of mischief. He wants her, all of her.

"Do you trust me?" 

She nods in response as his hands start stripping her. The red attire sliding down her tight body, leaving her in nothing but her underwear and bra.

He sprinkles kisses over her stomach, the tip of his nose drawing an invisible trail down her belly button. His fingers run over her slit, and he can feel how damp she is over the fabric of her underwear. 

Kate moans his name. A love song to his ears.

Wet tongue licks her inner thighs and she trembles, her hips rising as they search for contact. He smiles, his finger moving her underwear out of the way.

The tip of his tongue flicks her clit and she whimpers and squirms. Her hands grasp the pillow above her head, tightly holding on as he widens his tongue over her folds. 

"You taste so fucking good." He says, applying pressure as he moves up and down, savoring her cunt.

She's moaning so loudly, begging him for more, and he can't take it anymore. His hands yank her underwear down her legs as she lifts her hips to help him out. Long fingers spreading her folds, mouthwatering pink flower opening before him. 

"Mmmm," he says, eating her out again, this time parting her opening as one finger dips into her. His cock is throbbing, eager to be wrapped tightly by her walls.

Kate quivers, her body is on fired. He flicks her clit again, alternating between that and lapping her folds. His finger moving in and out of her, sheathed in her juices as he adds a second. 

She's so close he can feel it.

"Please." Her begging makes him so fucking weak.

He sucks her little nub, pulling it gently. Fingering her deeper at the same time.

She whimpers louder this time, his actions pushing her over the edge. Her lips release an incessant cry of pleasure as she unravels at his touch.

"Fuck." Kate still feels the exhilarating high. "That was the best fucking thing ever.”

Seth smiles at her smugly, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

It takes her a few minutes to catch her breath. 

She pushes herself up on the bed, kneeling as she tugs at his pants. "What are these still doing on?" She pulls at the waistband.

His eyes trail over her chest, taking the liberty of removing her bra. The straps slide down her shoulders, and he lets it fall over her chest. Her beautiful, round tits now in view. He can’t help himself, his mouth drawn to her peaks, tongue encircling her stiff nipples.  
Kate throws her head back, moaning as he gratifies her. She takes him by surprise when she asks. "Do you get off on this?" 

Was she being serious? Of course he got off on it. He'd gotten off thinking of her just like this, way too many times before.

“Having me naked and at your mercy?” 

He understands then what she means. He’s not fully undressed yet. Seth smirks, "Baby, if me not being naked is the problem, then let me fix it." He gets out of his clothes in seconds, digging through his drawer to pull out a little foil square.

His cock pulses as he watches her reaction. She bites down on her lip, eyes widening at his size and the absolute god-like form he's just taken. 

"Turn around for me, Kate." It sounds more like an order than a request. “I want to take a good look at you.” He says unashamed. 

She lifts an eyebrow, positioning her hands on the bed's headboard, spreading her knees as she bends over for him. 

“God, you're so fucking beautiful and perfect." He says, as he pumps his cock with his hand, licking his lips. He wants to fuck her just like that but decides to hold off on it until she becomes accustomed to him first.

He climbs back on the bed, lapping at her center a few times before he spanks her and turns her around. She shrieks, feeling the weight of his body come over her. 

Her center is throbbing with need, glistening from her release. Legs part and knees bend. And Seth guides his dick to her entrance, encountering some resistance as he pushes inside.

Kate's eyebrows furrow, mouth makes an 'o' and she moans when she feels his length invade her. The whimper is equal parts pain and pleasure. 

"Are you okay?"

She nods. "I'm fine."

Seth's movements are slow at first, wedging in and out of her, heart speed intensifying when he feels the grip she has on his cock. He's almost afraid he'll finish too soon and completely embarrass himself. Although it would be quite the testament to how amazing her heated confines make him feel.

He groans, breathing heavy. And Kate starts to buck her hips, meeting his every time he drives into her. Sweat accumulates on his forehead, his lips enclosing hers, scraping her bottom lip with his teeth. His hand slides between them, his fingers, twisting and pulling at her hardened nipples.

The bed creaks with every movement of their bodies. Kate is loud but she doesn’t give a shit. He feels too damn good to think about anything else at the moment. He drives deeper into her, lifting one of her legs and taking her by surprise when he hits her most erogenous zone. Her walls clench, her body tenses, and she feels the heat spread over her as she comes for a second time. Whimpers of satisfaction leave her throat.

In the midst of the elation and the indescribable pleasure she’s experiencing, she speaks the words that Seth thought he’d never hear from her. 

“I love you.” Kate says, her green eyes displaying vast sincerity and vulnerability. 

And those words shake him to the core and his whole fucking world spins out of control in the most amazing of ways.

He cannot express how it makes him feel. He kisses her hard and fucks her even harder, taking her just the way he always fantasized. He has been longing to hear her say that, it’s been like wishing for a drop of rain in the middle of the scorching desert. 

After a few moments, her confession finally sinks in, and he chuckles like a lunatic. “And I love you.” He kisses her. “More than anything, Kate. I love you.” He repeats, knowing how much the words mean.

She simpers, wildly kissing him. His mouth. His chin. His neck. And she sucks on his earlobe before whispering, “I want to go for a ride now.”

Seth grabs her by the waist, easily flipping her over on the bed. She’s as light as a feather and he’s strong enough to handle her easily. Kate reaches down, takes a hold of his stiff length and places him at her entrance. He glides inside with more ease, her slit still bathed in release and expelling heat. She lowers herself on him, gasping, with eyes half closed as he fills her up.

Her hips rise and fall, hands pressed against his chest as she starts to speed up. Seth cups her breasts, kneading them as he becomes mesmerized by her every expression. The sound of their bodies clashing together is filthy and riveting, and it’s making it harder for him to keep from exploding. 

Kate’s face dips to the hollow of his neck, tongue trailing over his hot skin, making her own patterns over the lines tattooed on his shoulder. Her bottom slapping against his upper thighs as she rides the fuck out of his dick.

The more she continues with that motion, the closer he gets to the end. 

Her hips whirl in the most sinful of ways, pumping him better than his hand ever has and he knows the inevitable is near. In a split second, his balls tighten and his body goes into overdrive as he bursts into her. 

Kate falls to his side, breathing heavy, body perspiring and an elated look on her face.

“I hate you for keeping that from me for so long.” She says half jokingly.

Seth smiles, placing his hand on her stomach. “Don’t lie. You know you love me.”

She laughs. Yes. Yes she does.

* * *

The next morning he wakes up to the smooth feeling of her fingertips running over the flames inked on his arm. 

His voice is groggy and he blinks a few times. “Good morning, Sunshine.”

“Good morning,” she replies, looking like an angel when she beams. “Can we stay like this for the rest of the day?”

He turns, looking into her eyes. “If that’s what you want.”

Kate nods. “And I have one more request.”

He raises his eyebrows. “What’s that, Princess?”

She chews on her lip and Seth knows it’s her way of showing hesitation. “I’d like a repeat of last night, please.” She looks so fucking adorable when she turns into a blushing dork.

Seth obviously isn’t going to deny her request—not entirely.

An excited cry departs her lips as his body pins her to the bed. His voice is low and seductive, and his mouth touches her neck delicately. “And why would I do a repeat of last night when there’s still so many other things I want to do to you?” He teases, making her laugh as his fingers tickle her ribs. 

“What kind of things?” She asks innocently between laughs.

He nibbles at her neck, down to her collarbone. “Filthy, bad things. But I promise you are going to love every bit of it.” 

Kate hums in response and her body is entirely abuzz, swimming in desire. She doesn’t wait for him to say anything more. Her lips find their way to his, and as soon as their mouths collide, they are lost in each other once again.


End file.
